moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shayel Moonblade
Basic Information Age- 535 years. Leanings- Neutral/Neutral Good Affiliations- Sentinel Army (former), Illidari, Celestial Accord (former). Description- She has several small scars from her Illidari training across her torso. However, she has received deep wounds as of late while in combat with a member of a cultist group on her torso and left arm, preventing her from using her abilities to their full potential. Family- Shandris Moonblade (sister, diseased), Se'lelly Moonblade (mother, diseased), Sitynde Moonblade (father, diseased). History Pre-Illidari Shayel spent much her life as a Sentinel in the Kaldorei Army, following in her sister's footsteps. Despite being relatively young for a Kaldorei, Shayel had a natural skill with a moonglave. She often honed her skills with her sister, Shandris, who was more aimed to be an archer (no pun intended). The sparring matches ended up creating a relationship that was deeper than a sister/sister connection between the Moonblade sisters, leading to an incestual relationship. Despite the looks they got publicly, Shayel continued to commit to the relationship. However, when the Legion invaded Kalimdor during the Third War, Shandris was killed by a squad of demons while trying to get civilians to safety, sacrificing her life for others. This act infuriated the young Kaldorei, not because she sacrificed herself, but it was the demons who took her life. This ended up driving her to seek vengeance and to permanently kill the demons. After the Legion was defeated, Shayel decide to seek out Illidan Stormrage to become a demon hunter, not knowing what awaited her. Illidari Years Despite her reservations about the power of the Fel, Shayel decided to go completely into the training and rituals required to become a demon hunter. She ended up defeating and "consuming" a succubus, infusing the demon's power with her own. This made her more likely to try to seduce others, even more than she was before becoming one of the Illidari. Several years passed before Illidan sent his demon hunters to Mardum to recover the Keystone of Sargaras. While the mission was successful, The Battle of the Black Temple ended with Illidan being imprisioned, along with the returning demon hunters. When the Legion returned for the final time, Shayel and the other Illidari were released to fight the invasion alongside the armies of Azeroth. She was so focused on defeating the Legion, she did not take the time to learn of what happened to the world while she was with Illidan's forces and the imprisonment. Shayel managed to track down the demon squad that murdered her sister and lover, killing them in the Twisting Nether, ending their threat completely. With the Legion defeated and leaderless, Shayel began to hunt the remnants of the Legion on Azeroth within the lands of Stormwind. However, outside of that, she was aimless for several months until she joined the Celestial Accord, a neutral organization that aims to safeguard Azeroth from threats. She remains part of the Illidari, but she managed to get on somewhat friendly terms with a Black Harvest member known as Gelysse. Shayel has also begun a partnership of sorts with Illidari Commander Kali, in an attempt to learn the ways of Stormwind's people. Currently Shayel is always on the lookout for potential threats to Azeroth, even for herself. She currently balances her role as an Illidari and a peacekeeper of the Celestial Accord. She may have an eye on another Kaldorei female. Trivia # Shayel is willing to seduce potential victims for information or for pleasure. # She still believe in Elune's power, but her experiences have altered her view on her own people. # You will never see Shayel outside of her Illidari armor, unless she is in Kalimdor. # She will tease you if she finds you "enticing" to her "eyes". # Don't try to hit on her unless she initiates it. # Shayel is Bisexual, BUT she prefers women to the extreme. # Shayel, if given the time, will open up and be friendly to those speaking with her, even to the point of teasing them. Category:Night Elf Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters